


A Red, Red Rose

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: severus_sighs, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Red, Red Rose

  


**Title:** A Red, Red Rose  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Harry  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:** ~1150  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **Summary:** It's hard to know what to get the man in your life for Valentine's Day.  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta. I (barely) used prompt 8: Because nothing says 'Happy Valentine's Day' better than a bloody Malfoy smirking on your doorstep. Written for [](http://severus-sighs.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**severus_sighs**](http://severus-sighs.dreamwidth.org/) Anti-Valentine's Day Fest. Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severus_sighs/202221.html).

  


_"But he that dares not grasp the thorn  
Should never crave the rose."_  
~Anne Brontë

"What are you getting him for Valentine's Day?" Hermione asked, and Harry nearly choked on his drink.

"They're two blokes, Hermione," Ron replied loyally. "They don't go for flowers and chocolates."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry raised his glass in his friend's direction then took another swig.

"Now, if they made bouquets of dildos and lube…."

Harry _did_ spew his drink that time, unable to keep from choking.

"Prat," Harry said, then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "How do you even know what a dildo is?"

"Seriously," Hermione said, face scarlet and frowning at Ron who was still doubled over laughing. "You've got to get him something."

"Do you honestly believe he's sitting at home pondering whether I want an emerald or a ruby in my engagement ring?"

Hermione pursed her lips, defeated, but Ron looked surprised.

"You're getting engaged?"

Harry rolled his eyes at that. "Not that I know of, Ron, but you'll be the first to know."

"Ta, mate." Ron slapped him on the back and turned his head back toward the huge painting on the wall of the pub which showed the current Quidditch match between the Harpies and the Cannons. Ginny flew by and waved every so often.

"Ginny's playing well tonight," Hermione said but Ron frowned.

"I have five Galleons on the Cannons."

"Shame," Harry said as the Harpies scored.

~*~

"So, Severus," Draco started, twirling his brandy, "what are you doing for Boy Wonder for Valentine's Day?"

"I thought perhaps whips and chains this year," Severus replied dryly.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Severus wished he hadn't taught him how as he'd got rather good at it.

"I know you aren't actually into that sort of thing, more's the pity. Probably have the most boring sex life of any gay man in England."

"I'll have you know—" Severus snapped his mouth shut, stunned he'd been about to tell Draco _anything_ about his sex life. He'd clearly had too much to drink. "Just because your lovers require certain _accoutrements_ doesn't mean everyone does."

"Romantic dinner for two, then? A proposal at the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Draco was smirking and Severus again wondered why he put up with the twit. Fortunately, he knew Harry's friends were more irritating. To Severus anyway.

"I doubt we'll mark the occasion at all." Severus finished his brandy and set his glass down hard, hoping Draco would realise the conversation was over. He should have known better than to invite the prat in at all, because nothing says 'Happy Valentine's Day' better than a bloody Malfoy smirking on your doorstep.

"There's a marvelous little shop off Knockturn Alley with all manner of toys and costumes," Draco began, and Severus settled in for what was sure to be an _illuminating_ conversation. He started mentally going over his stores, letting Draco listen to the sound of his own voice.

~*~

"How are the Weasleys?" Severus asked when Harry tumbled through the Floo.

"Same as ever." Harry brushed the soot from his shoulders. "And Malfoy?"

"He apparently acquired another piercing."

"Where?"

"You do _not_ want to know."

Harry's eyes widened and they both shuddered.

"Well, Ron's helping George develop a potion to keep blokes from ruining their relationships on Valentine's Day."

"Oh?" Severus set _The Prophet_ aside, curious.

"Yeah, I think it has a touch of _Felix Felicis_ in it. Just enough to keep a man on his best behaviour."

"And what does Mrs Weasley think of that?" Severus had trouble imagining she'd approve but Harry laughed.

"She's helping them. Ron takes a dose and they see how long it is before he makes a royal arse of himself." Harry gave him a look before he could even make the obvious retort. "He's up to three hours and they suspect that might be enough for the average date."

"If it works that long for Mr Weasley—"

"Severus," Harry said warningly, then grinned, rather evilly in Severus's opinion. "You don't want me to get a sample to try on you, do you?"

"Absolutely not." Severus scowled and Harry flopped down beside him on the sofa, laughing.

"No, I wouldn't want to try it either. Actually—" Harry turned and placed his hand over Severus's groin. "—I think you like it when I make an arse of myself."

"Mmm, you do have a lovely arse." Severus spread his thighs further apart. Harry stroked him through his trousers, pressing open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, the brush of their rough faces making a rasping sound like sandpaper.

"What do _you_ want to do for Valentine's Day?" Harry said softly and Severus's eyes snapped open and he grasped Harry's wrist, stilling his hand.

"Valentine's Day?"

"Day for lovers? I believe we were talking about it a moment ago."

Severus frowned.

"Tuesday, isn't it?" Harry nodded. "You have a meeting with Kingsley after lunch and I'd planned to make cottage pie for supper, assuming I don't have anymore trouble with the Wolfsbane. I need to have a word with the proprietor about defective ingredients and riling former Death Eaters."

Harry bit his bottom lip lightly then asked, "No surprises? Flowers? Chocolates? Getting down on one knee and asking me to marry you?"

"Are you mad?" Severus's eyes widened and, suddenly quite concerned, he grabbed Harry's face in his hands, looking into his eyes for signs of a malevolent potion or spell.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Severus." Harry did appear lucid, Firewhisky the only scent on his breath.

"I wouldn't go as far as to say that," Severus murmured.

Harry scowled in reply. At times like these, it was hard to remember ten years had passed since he'd left Hogwarts. He still had the youthful sense of humour which Severus had never had even when he'd been a youth himself.

"After supper? What then?"

"Unless you want me to purchase the French maid costume Draco recommended—"

Harry burst out laughing. "No, thanks."

"—I imagine we'll be sure to satisfy each other, as per the usual, and then you'll fall asleep five minutes later and I'll be left to clean up and douse the lights."

"Sounds perfect." A small smile crept across Harry's face and Severus let him go, picking up _The Prophet_ again.

Harry stood and Severus eyed him as he walked toward the kitchen. They'd never made any formal declarations but considering who they were, neither of them felt the need. It's not as if they didn't know what they were getting into.

"Cuppa?" Harry called, running water for the kettle.

Lost in thought, Severus must have taken too long to reply because Harry stuck his head back into the room.

"Tea? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

Harry disappeared from view, humming, annoyingly in Severus's opinion, as he puttered about the kitchen.

Maybe Severus _would_ get something for Harry for Valentine's Day.

A single red rose…with as many thorns as possible.

He knew Harry would understand. 


End file.
